Adam's salvation
by jigsawsl8n8
Summary: Adam is left in the bathroom to die but Amanda feels guilty and goes to the bathroom to safe him
1. Chapter 1

"heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" I scream until all my powers are gone! Than I sit back against the bathtub. My head falls down, I'm breathing heavely! I close my eyes and try to sleep! Of course I can't sleep! "fuck!" I don't want to die like this! I know I'm the sweetest guy in the World but do I really diserve this? I hate myself for it but I keep thinking about what I still want to do in my life, simple things like going to a pub with a friend, watching a movie, kissing a beautifull girl,…. I won't do any of those things, ever again! And there they are, tears! Great! If there is anything in the World that would make me a little happier right now, it are tears! NOT! Angrily I wipe them away! And pretent that they where never there! I close my eyes again and try to get all the thoughts out of my head and the fact that I'm consentrated on that finally makes me fall asleep!

"Adam?" it takes all my powers to open my eyes a little bit! Everything hurts, my body has become useless by now! I can see the siluoette of a small woman right next to me! He lips are moving but I don't hear anything! It seems to take hours before I can hear the words she says : "Adam, don't be afraid, Adam! I'm here to help you! Adam? Adam, can you hear me?" I can't open my mouth, I spilled my last powers on the opening of my eyes! The girl keeps talking to me but eventually she gives up hope and sighs deeply and worriedly! Than she looks at me again and takes a little key out of her pocket and shows it to me! Joy overwhelms me and I know for sure that she can see it in my eyes! She smiles sadly and than bents down to unlock my chain! not even 10 seconds later I'm free, I can go away for ever and ever away from this hell! The girl embraces me and tries to lift me up but she's smaller than me and not very strong! I try to get up myself but I remember that all my powers are long gone! I can see the panick in her eyes she gets up and starts to move nervously, I can see a tear of anger dripping down her face! Eventually she turns to me again and says : "I'm going now, but I'm coming back, I promise! I'm going to get some food and stuff! You have to get you strenght back, I can't move you, Adam!" I wanted to scream "don't leave me alone!" but I coulnd't get any sound out of my throat! I was disgusted when I felt a tears dripping down my own face! She had clearly seen it because she bent down again and wiped my tears away than she kissed me, only on my cheek! It was a fast, sweet kiss!"don't be afraid Adam, I'm going to come back, I promise!" and with these words she left me! I felt as bad as I could posibly feel! I was left in that room for the second time!


	2. Chapter 2

The dark in the bathroom was absorbing me and the smell suffocating me, two things that cause panic. So panicking is what I did.

For hours nothing happened and I cried softly, moaned in fear sometimes if I managed to do that.

My heart was beating furiously in my chest "donke, donke, donke…" I could hear it clearly over the silence of the bathroom.

"she's not coming back" an evil voice in my head tried to convince me. It actually managed to make me panic even more, fortunately my mind didn't only exist of voices like that, it did once but not anymore so another one replied "yes she is, she just needs some time. Wait and see."

Everybody knows that hours take long if you can't do anything but hours take even longer when you can't move.

She stays away very long, it can't take this long to go to a store and buy something to eat and drink… or even to her house, no matter how far she lives.

Though, I don't know where I am. Maybe I'm in the middle of nowhere and it actually does take that long! I try to convince myself, even though I know it's pointless. The panic is slowly taking over. And turning into insanaty.

Adam is shivering all over at the thought that she just wouldn't come back at all.

And than…

A sound

Footsteps

Footsteps in his direction.

She had eventually returned, but… she wasn't alone.

She was accompanied by a man Adam know all to well, a long pale man with blue piercing eyes.

With every step he took Adam felt his heart beating faster and faster. "donke, donke, donke, donke,…" the sound was even louder than his footsteps on the bathroom tiles.

At the time jigsaw was standing in front of him, Adam felt like he had no heart at all anymore, it had jumped out of his chest just a few seconds ago…

Adam looked up at him, straight into those piercing blue eyes. The fake blood was gone and all that remained was that terrifing man, that would haunt Adam's nightmares for the rest of his life if he ever got out of this bathroom alive.


End file.
